Wonderland
by Brown-Eyed-Beauty1998
Summary: Tori walked with The Hatter. "Tell me of this strange place." The hatter looked at her with soft eyes. "This place my dear, is a place of questions waiting to be answered. This...is Wonderland"
1. Chapter 1

Tori didn't want to go down to the garden. She had to though; it was her seventeenth birthday. She looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a powder blue Taffeta Organza A-line Strapless Chapel Train Evening Dress (Google it! It's really pretty!) And her hair was in a tight bun with a powder blue ribbon. She wore black ribbon flats and ribbon bracelets.

Tori breathed in and walked downstairs, seeing everyone in the garden. She saw Jade glaring at Tori, she had been extremely mad because she had to wear 'a pure dress to show happiness.' She blamed Tori, since it was the easiest to do. She then saw Beck, leaning on a vine covered column. She walked over to him.

"What's wrong, Beck?" He looked up at her. He shrugged, not really wanting to talk.

"Jade's really pissed and I hate that! She even acts aggravated to me. It's annoying." Tori put a hand to his shoulder.

"It's okay; that's just Jade. She's like that, and you know that." Beck nodded, and Tori walked off. She saw the two girls from the karaoke club, and they hurried over to her.

"Look, it's the girl that's turning 17," they said in a mocking tone. "Shame that such a terrible party had to be wasted on a wonderful girl." The brunette looked at the blonde.

"It's 'a wonderful party on an ugly girl!'" She groaned. They walked away, and Tori rolled her eyes. Cat walked up to Tori, holding a small white rabbit. She was wearing a purple tutu dress. It was strapless and shaped like a heart. She wore black converse.

"Look at what I found!" Tori's eyes widened at the word 'found.'

"Cat! That could have something. Put it down!" Cat put it down, and it bounced away. The rabbit then stood up on its hind legs, pulled out a stopwatch, saluted Tori, and bounced away. Tori pointed at it. "Cat, Cat; look, that rabbit had a watch!" Cat looked at Tori funny.

"Sometimes I think you're crazier than me, Tori!" She looked over to the left. "Ooh, Cupcakes; they're like fancy muffins!" She rushed over to the buffet table. Tori shook her head and laughed a bit at her friend.

"And now," Tori's aunt said through a microphone. She took Tori's hand and brought her under a flowery arch. There was a boy standing there. He had blonde, curly hair and blue eyes. He had a trail of light freckles on his nose and under his eyes. Tori looked at her mother, upset about this.

The boy whispered to Tori, but no one saw. "I was forced to do this. I'm your fiancé since birth. I'm sorry." He got down on one knee and proclaimed his love to Tori. "Victoria Vega; will you marry me?" This got everyone's attention; Andre, Cat, Jade, the girls, and Beck.

There was too much on Tori's mind. "STOP!" It got completely silent. Tori looked around. "I, I, I need a moment to breathe." She picked her skirt up a little and ran into the garden. She heard murmurs rise behind her.

Tori fell to the ground in tears; there has been a secret that hasn't been told yet. Tori's _Real _parents have been on a ship, looking for new land. It has been 10 years, and they haven't returned, leaving only the worst to be thought. Tori looked up through her watery eyes to a crunching sound. There was the rabbit.

"Don't want to be late, do we?" The rabbit started hopping, and then looked behind him. "Well, come on now; did you think I was talking to the air?" Tori sniffled and got to her feet.

The rabbit lead her to a hole. They stood there for a moment. "I'm waiting." He tapped his watch.

"I'm supposed to…" Tori pointed down. The rabbit nodded. Tori slowly backed away. At this, the rabbit groaned and jumped. Tori was confused. She looked down in the hole, and was surprised it ended about 2 feet. She lost her balance and fell; but it was longer than 2 feet.

She tried screaming, but nothing came out. She looked to her side, and saw the rabbit, just relaxing. "Shut up, darling; no one will hear you scream. You have to keep your voice for everyone." Tori then saw ground; she wasn't stopping. She closed her eyes and then felt a swoosh of air. She opened her eyes to a black and white room. The rabbit was gone.

"Mr. Rabbit?" Tori called, not knowing his name. She opened the door to a magnificent sight. It was bright, and wonderful. There were 10 foot flowers and animals of fiction and non-fiction. Tori spun in the light, forgetting where she was. She then stopped and looked at the scenery. There was a large, red castle. It was dark and gloomy over there, with black clouds everywhere. She then felt two people grab her arms. She yelped, and kicked.

She was set down in the camouflage of the flowers. She yelled, "Who-" she was shushed. She whispered angrily, "who are you!" The two girls turned around and she gasped.

Cat was one of them, only she wore a purple skin tight jumpsuit. She had blue eyes now and her hair was made into cat ears. The other was Robbie, who wore a blue blazer over a ruffled white dress shirt and white pants.

"I'm the Cheshire Cat," Cat purred. She made a clawing motion with her hand. "Rwar," she giggled.

"I'm the March Hare," Robbie announced. "You're the one Mr. Rabbit was talking about," Robbie smiled. He looked at Cat. "Let's take her to the mad hatter." She nodded and they picked Tori up again.

They walked towards a different part of the garden. Then, a rumbling came from the ground. Soldiers that looked like playing cards with arms and legs came running towards Tori. She screamed and closed her eyes again. She was thrown over one's shoulder. "Help!" she cried.

"I'll be glad to," called a voice. In a swift move of a sword, the card was split into 4 pieces, and Tori fell into someone's arms. He set her on the ground gently. "Are you alright?" asked the voice.

Tori opened her eyes to Beck; he looked even more handsome. He had a gray top hat on with a multicolored scarf around the rim, a black Blazer with gold buttons on the sleeves. He had black slacks on and black Oxford's. He blinked his brown eyes at her.

"I-I'm fine," Tori said. He helped her up and she patted some dirt off herself. "Who are you?" Beck pulled on the collar flaps of his jacket to straighten himself out.

"I'm," he said. He took Tori's hand and kissed it. "The Mad Hatter. I'm guessing your name is Victoria, or so I've been told." Tori almost melted when he said her name. She thought it would be better not to correct him. She nodded.

"The queen must have known she's here," said the Mr. rabbit. The rabbit walked on it's hind legs and slowly morphed into who looked like Andre. "And the queen only attacks who she thinks is a threat to her throne." Beck then turned to Tori.

"Do you know this place?" Tori shook her head no. "This is Wonderland, and some of the people here may look recongnizable, and some may not. It's just the way Wonderland works. Are you scared of this place?"

Tori didn't know if she was scared or not, she didn't know if she wanted to be here. But then she remembered something that was said earlier. "How am I important here? I've been brought by that rabbit…human thing." Andre's smiled faded confused. "Then I was told I've been talked about, and now I was just attacked by walking cards because 'I might be a threat.' What's going on." The wonderland people all shared glances. Beck took Tori's hand.

"Come with me," he whispered. The two went solo, and the rest slowly followed.

**I know I'm going a bit fast, but I liked the idea of this story. Read, Review, and Subscribe! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Tori walked into a foggy meadow. It had a smell of dead flowers and just cut grass. It was a strange environment. She saw a pedestal with a too-large book. The closer she got, the faster the pages turned. Cat stayed far behind, as well as Robbie and Andre. Beck also stopped, but was close.

"You have to be careful with this book; it's watched by the queen. If you do a wrong thing, it may cause problems." Beck walked closer to Tori. He thought to himself, 'If this girl really is the chosen one, she cannot be hurt.'

Tori fumbled with her hands. She looked at the book. "What is it, exactly?" She turned to face Beck, and he smiled.

"It does many things; shows you where somewhere is, shows a very small snippet of the future, and it tells the prophecy." Tori looked at the page the book was opened to. It was the prophecy.

_Wonderland will be wonderful and peaceful, with the rightful Queen and King in line. Sadly, it will not be oh-so perfect. There will be problems, including deaths, captures, and wars, and it may seem there is no hope. But one day, a girl with the Ribbon of courage, the Vorpal Sword, the heart of a princess, and The voice of a angel, will come and save Wonderland._

Tori was staggered. "This isn't me," she worried. "I don't even know where to get those things! I'm afraid you have the wrong girl." Beck rubbed his chin. They heard a snap from behind them. It was Andre.

"Well, isn't the heart of a princess…" Robbie then realized where he was going.

"Yeah, it's that artifact in the museum. But how would we get it?"

"How about a smile," Cat smirked, making her start to disappear. That would mean they would be stealing the heart of a princess.

"The heart of a princess is a necklace that was giving to Princess Katrina, The Queen's sister, by the then-King. When Katrina disappeared suddenly, everyone was heartbroked, espically the king. He was said to love Katrina more than anyone else. He put her 'heart' in a safe place, and it lets everyone remember her peacefully." Tori listened to Mr. Rabbit. She was almost heartbroken when she heard the story. She would of liked to know Katrina, thinking she would've been a kind person.

They had reached the museum. Tori, Beck, Cat, and Mr. Rabbit climbed up to the roof. Cat made herself invisible and opened one of the roof windows. She climbed down to the heart and pressed a few buttons. They didn't know what was happening until they saw the heart floating.

"Here, Victoria," She handed Tori the necklace. Tori looked at everyone go down the ladder. Beck was about to go down, until he noticed Tori. She twiddled the necklace in her fingers. It was gold with diamonds placed into a 'K.' She opened it up, and saw a picture of Katrina and her father. Katrina looked about 14. Alothough it was black and white, she could tell she had green eyes and blonde hair.

Tori couldn't take the necklace, she just couldn't. She slowly climbed down to the glass box for the necklace. She placed the necklace on it's pillow and hurried back up. She saw Beck looking at her.

"I'm sorry," was all she could say. "I know I was supposed to take it, but I can't. Just by holding that necklace…I could tell the king loved his daughter." Beck smiled, then looked at Tori with a knowing expression.

"Maybe it wasn't 'the heart of a princess'…but a heart of a princess." Tori realized that too, and felt something inside of her. It was like she was having a good kind of thumping in her chest. "You're an amazing girl, Victoria." Tori smiled and blushed.

They went down to see everyone. "You two have never heard of whispering, is all I'm gonna say," Cat said, walking between them. "So, we need a voice of an angel, the Vorpal sword, and the ribbon of courage." Cat put her hands on her hips. "Can you sing," Cat purred.

"I've never tried," Tori blushed madly, not wanting to sing in the open.

"Mr. Rabbit," Beck said to the rabbit. He turned back into Andre's clone. "Can you play the piano for our 'princess?'" Beck winked at Tori.

They went to their clubhouse, where they all also slept. It was 4 different buildings; Cat's home, Andre and Robbie's home, Beck's home, and a lounging area. There was a piano in the corner of the room, along with a guitar. Andre sat down.

Beck looked at the nervous Tori. Tori looked up. "We need to hear you sing, for the voice of an angel," he pleaded with his eyes.

Tori looked around the room, feeling too much pressure on her. She then remembered a horrible memory.

"_I'm not going down, father," the 6 year old Tori proclaimed. Tori's dad picked her up. She stuggled, but it was no use. She was taken down to her father's dinner party. He sat her next to the piano and he started playing._

_"Sing, Darling," he said. Tori shook her head. She would sing, but she couldn't in front of everybody. She felt pressure rise in her throat, like that feeling you get when you cry too much. She tried bringing out a few words, but she only squeaked._

_The minute she heard a small snicker rise, she ran away. She couldn't be there when she was going to be judged like that. She sat on her bed and cuddled her pillow. Her father walked into the room._

_"Dad! You have embarrassed me greatly! I can't believe I actually went down there to try singing. I knew I couldn't do it and you only pushed me!" She just had to say three words, and she would relax. "I, I- I hate you!" Her father showed a face of hurt._

_"I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to upset you. I'll see you in the morning." Tori didn't want to see him in the morning. He walked out of her room and closed the door._

Tori hyperventialtaed. She looked around the room again, feeling light headed. She ran away into the woods that surrounded the houses. She couldn't run anymore. She just sat down and cried. It wasn't because she was nervous she was crying. She was crying because 'I hate you,' was the last words she said to her father.

**I'm going to admit right now, that I almost teared up a little writing this. Read, Review, Subscribe :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The hatter looked for Tori for a few minutes, until he heard sniffling in the trees. He saw Tori and the ground wiping away tears, ripping away grass. He knelt by her side. "You okay?" She looked at him with watery eyes. She threw her arms around him, and just cried into him. She felt safe in the hatter's arms. The hatter pet Tori's hair to comfort her.

"The last things I said to my father," she cried in between sobs. "Has haunted me for the past 10 years!" At this, the hatter pulled Tori off of him. He shushed her.

"Everyone says things they don't mean. And usually, the person they say it to knows that. I'm going to tell you a secret." Tori looked at the hatter. "When I was little, the last thing my father told my mother was, 'I will never love you again.' That of course broke my mother's heart, so she decided to end it." Tori silently gasped. The hatter continued. "My father back to make amends, and he was horrified to see my mother gone and me- a 12 year old- raising myself for the past 2 years. He couldn't take care of me, so he sent me off to an orphanage. Being alone, I decided to make an imaginary place of my own, where I would always be accepted…"  
>"Called Wonderland," Tori whispered in amazement. "This place survives on you, and if you left, it would slowly crumble." The Hatter nodded, and Tori calmed herself. "I think I'm ready to sing," she mumbled. The hatter helped her up off the ground and brought her to the room.<p>

"Let's get this show on the road," Andre said as he hit the keys. He started playing a melody. Tori started the song.

_You're on a different page_

_Of the story I'm telling_

_There's a silence quite too loud_

_Happening between us_

_It's like a burning sensation_

_And I don't know what to do_

_I'm finding myself, lost in wonderland_

_With no way of getting out_

_And now I need you again, whether foe or friend_

_I need you once more to hold, where I can turn to_

_When I'm crying alone_

_Where will I go, where will I go_

_I need to let you know_

_Just these three words_

_I love you_

Tori and the hatter had only been mere inches away from each other at the end of the song. Something burned amazingly in Tori's throat, which only meant one thing; she had gotten the second gift.

Beck cleared his throat. "What's left," he coughed out of nervousness. Tori walked over to Cat and sat next to her on a sofa. "Just the Vorpal sword and the ribbon of courage?" They all nodded.

"Where would we find such things so," Robbie asked, sipping a cup of tea. He noticed ripples starting to form in his tea. His ears pricked up at a slight noise.

"The girl's here," said a voice. Robbie knew who it was; it was Alex, the queen's knave. He heard them coming closer and closer to the building. He had to be fast.

"He's coming," was all Robbie had to say. Acting fast, the Hatter took Tori through the back door. They ran father and father back into the forest.

"Who's he, and why are we running." Beck looked at Tori after they were far enough. He led her to an underground cave.

"He's not exactly the nicest guy around. Stay here for a while, until I give the secret signal. Three knocks, got it?" Tori nodded and slipped inside the cave. The hatter put the leaves and other debris over the hole and ran quickly back to the home.

"Where is she, hatter," Alex said, pushing the hatter against the wall. The hatter simply smiled.

"I haven't one clue about what you're talking about." He giggled happily; he had become 'mad.' His eyes became rimmed with violet and became a dark brown, almost black. "I do understand one thing; your fly's done." Alex groaned and rammed the hatter's head into the wall. Cat gasped, and Andre and Robbie tried getting Alex to calm down.

"Please, sir, he's in his crazy state. You know he isn't himself now," Andre pleaded. "Calm down, we don't know who you're talking about. May we have a better explanation?"

*********Earlier that day*******

The Red Queen sat on her throne. "I need my bubbly drink," she cooed. She brushed her brown hair to the left of her neck, revealing her bare shoulder. She was wearing her every day wear; a red backless halter dress (Backless Halter Dress by Sherri Hill 5002 if you want to Google it ;)) and black flats. She tapped her fingers on her throne.

"Here's your drink, Madame." The servant brought the gold liquid to her side. She took it with her red nails and brought it to her lips. She breathed a sigh of happiness. It wasn't only a drink of delight; it was a beauty potion. It kept her looking beautiful to others, making her beauty only skin deep. If she lost the access to this potion, she didn't know what others would think of her.

The door burst open, and she saw Alex walking in from his daily journey to the book. She uncrossed her legs and stood up. She walked down the three steps and towards him. He looked angry, making her worried; he was always happy coming back from the book.

"Whatever is the matter, Alex," she purred. She put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her with his green eyes.

"I'm afraid…the prophecy is going to be fulfilled." The queen gasped. "Apparently the one named 'Victoria Vega' is saving the day. They already have the heart of a princess." The queen walked to the window and looked onto her kingdom.

It was to her liking; dark where everyone wanted her to rule because they were scared to disagree. The people of her kingdom never spoke of her sister, Katrina again. Only she knew where she went, and she was never telling. The sister didn't want the kingdom to be ruled wrong and just…left.

Alex kissed the queen's shoulder. They were a 'friends with benefits' couple. "Well, I'd like to see them get the Vorpal sword. They're not getting in this castle for the ball tomorrow night…Or they will," the queen snickered. "Go find that group of children and ask for the girl. If they do not show her, fine; she can just hide." Alex bowed to his queen and left, wanting to please her.

*********The Cave*******

Tori ventured to the back of the cave. It was almost black, with only little holes between the rocks bringing light. She thought nothing would be found in here; no people, no furniture, no nothing.

She kept walking until she heard a snap on the ground beneath her. In seconds, she was hanging in a rope trap. She tried pulling at the ropes, but she couldn't get out of the nets. "Why would Beck put me in here?" She then heard grumbling.

"Let's see what's today's lunch will be," said a voice. Although it was dark, it wasn't hard to see the large giant calling her lunch.

**********The Lounge****

Alex had the hatter against the wall by his neck. "Where is she!" he roared. The hatter now was in his 'mad' state. "I know you know who I'm talking about!" The hatter snickered.

"I don't know who you're talking about," he strained, and giggled once more. This made Alex throw him to the ground. He pulled out his sword. The hatter took a double take on the sword. It was the Vorpal sword.

Alex brought it to the hatter's neck. "If I find the girl, she will be dealt with…painfully."

"You don't even know what she looks like," The hatter shrugged on the ground.

"I can find out though," he winked. He told the other guards to release the others, which they did and waited for them to walk out of the room.

"Shall I get Tori," the hatter said, back to normal. They all nodded and they all went to the cave. They knocked three times. There was no answer. They tried again, with the same result. They walked in to the cave, and fell into the same kind of trap as Tori. The giant unhanged their trap and brought it to his part of the cave.

"How did we not notice him?" Andre asked confused. They all went into a thinking state.

A voice interrupted their thinking. "Aren't you all smart?" They looked at Tori, who was hanging across from them. They looked at the pot below them. They would have to think fast, and smart.


	4. Chapter 4

"How do we get out of here?" Cat asked in worry. She bit one of her fingernails. She glowed with a purple aura. Tori looked at her strangely. They were all on a large countertop huddled in a circle.

"What's with the glow," Tori asked, sitting on her knees. Her dress spilled around like a ripple in the water. Cat looked at herself, noticing the purpling light. She giggled.

"It happens when I'm nervous. Nothing too bad," she smiled.

"We have to do something," Tori said bravely. She didn't want this to happen; she felt like this was her fault. She then thought of something else she did when she was younger.

"_I want that puppy!" Tori cried to herself. She sat on her bed pouting about how her father wouldn't get her a yorkie. All her friends had one, and she felt left out. Her father walked into the room._

_ "Tori, just because you're loud doesn't change anything…" Tori folded her arms across her chest tighter. She then decided to play a little mind game. She unfolded her arms and hopped off her bed. She put her hands behind her back._

_ "So, it's an absolute no for the puppy."_

_ "Of course it is, yes," her father concluded._

_ "Yes?" Tori's eyes lit up._

_ "No," her father said once more, not realizing the game Tori was playing._

_ "So, No?" Tori said once more._

_ "Yes," her father nodded. Her mother walked in then_

_ "You told her yes to get a dog?" She looked to Tori and winked. Tori smiled, happy her mother was on her side. "Because I think it'd be a wonderful birthday present for somebody," her mother hinted. The two walked out and talked about the dog. Her plan had worked once again. She smiled to herself and squealed._

"I know what to do," Tori exclaimed. The giant hovered over them. "Mr. Giant," she called. He looked at her.

"What do you want?" Tori blinked at his rudeness. _This guy probably isn't the brightest. _She looked behind the giant and saw a allergy medication.

"You're allergic to something?' Tori bounced on her heels. The people behind her looked at each other, wondering what she was doing.

"I'm allergic to rabbits and mice," the giant mumbled. Tori snapped behind her back, telling Cat, Robbie, and Andre to shift. They did so. The giant started sneezing. "Ah! Get out of my house," he roared between sneezes. They all headed to the door, but he stopped Beck and Tori. "You two aren't allegric." Tori thought fast. She rushed over to Beck.

"Yeah, but look at his gut!" Beck looked at her in hurt, hoping she was only joking. "He's filled with fat, and junk, and a bunch of other crap! You don't want that in your stomach, right." The giant thought for a second, and shook his head no. Tori needed out herself though."You should work on your body though! Want to know the best wprkout?" The giant nodded. "Jumping Jacks with your eyes closed!"

"Like this," The giant asked, closing his eyes and jumping. Tori nodded, although he couldn't see her. She took The hatter's hand and walked with him. They hurried to the door before the giant finsished his workout.

"And you just do 50 of those," Tori said, rushing out the doorway. Her and Beck met up with the others. They sat near a river. Tori stood and walked through the rocks gracefully.

"I have to give you props, Victoria. That was pretty brave and smart of you," the hatter said proudly. Tori looked at her reflection. She noticed her hair was a complete mess. It looked so bad, she just had to screech.

"My hair!" She took the blue ribbon out of it and noticed two things; one, it was longer than before. It now reached from her forehead to her toes. Two, it was now a shimmering gold. Cat noticed this.

"I love that ribbon, can I have a piece of it. It would be perfect for my collage." She brought out one of her cat-claws and tried cutting it. It just wouldn't cut. She tried even harder. After 3 tries, she groaned in frustration. "Why won't the damn thing cut," she yelled.

Beck got up and walked closer to Tori. "A ribbon of courage," he smirked. Tori put her hands on her hips.

"It's amazing how you're always the first to catch on," she teased. Beck took the ribbon and tied it to his hat. They continued their walk. Beck then remembered they still needed the Vorpal sword…And Alex had it.

Andre yawned. He pulled out his gold stopwatch to see it was past midnight. "It's getting late. Should we just camp out here?" No one really felt like having to walk home through the dark forsest. They all agreed.

*********At the Castle*****

"They will be coming tonight though, right? You gave the hatter a glimpse of your sword." Alex nodded at his queen. They were in the queen's bedroom. She was wearing her black floor length mightgown. Her hair was brought up into a ponytail, but she still had make-up on. She couldn't risk the chance of Alex seeing her without perfection.

"I saw a picture of Victoria, and here it is." He handed her a picture from the gold book. "She's horribly ugly," he lied. _She's someone I would want to have at the ball at night,_ he thought to himself deviously. Jade ntocied his face.

"You're a liar! You fancy this girl," she pouted. Alex took her wrists. He didn't want to have the same fate as the last Knave. _So much blood…_he shuddered.

"I love you, my queen. Only you I fancy." He kissed the queen gently, not wanting her to like him back.

"That's something you should do so you can get some info out of that girl." They both looked at each other. Jade thought it was a good plan, Alex thought it was a wonderful chance. He would do it with no if's and's or but's.

******The Forest****

Tori woke up lying on the hatter's chest. She leaned up quickly when he started waking up. She got up and started walking. She noticed Cat was awake. Cat was throwing rocks into the water upset.

"You okay, Cat?" Tori sat next to Cat, and Cat stopped her throwing.

"How do you tell if someone likes you?" Cat looked towards the group of boys; most towards Robbie. "I mean, I'm the one making the first moves, and he doesn't even notice." Tori looked towards the circle.

"Well, I understand what only having one person love the other. But most of the time, the other thinks they don't like them. Don't be afraid to like him; compete with each other to see who likes each other more." Cat smiled and hugged Tori. Tori hugged back.

"Thanks Tori!" She skipped over to the boy's

_Before Cat walked over…_

Robbie sat next to Beck on a rock. "How do you tell a girl you like her?" he looked over to Cat; her quirky personality, her red hair curled down her back. He felt so in love with her, but he didn't think she loved him back.

Beck put his hand on his shoulder. "If you want a girl to know you like her…Just tell her; it's simple. If you love someone, it's better to let them know." If only he could follow his own advice. The girls walked over.

"Ready to go?" Tori asked. They all stood up and started walking. Beck couldn't stop thinking about the Vorpal sword.

"We need to go to the ball tonight," Beck mumbled to himself. Cat looked at him, hearing his reasoning.

"That's not exactly easy for us to do so," she argued.

He thought for a moment. "What's your favorite thing to do," he smirked again. Cat then squealed and took Tori's hand.

"Where are we going," she asked surprise. She tried keeping up and not tripping on her dress.

"To go get a makeover!" she squealed once more. She hurried back to her house-it was actually really just an upstairs of the lounge. Tori sat on Cat's bed. She looked around her room, seeing pictures of Wonderland; they were beautiful pictures, and didn't look nothing like it.

"This wonderland seems…happy, perfect, like nothing had happened." Cat stopped digging through her closet. She was holding a scepter with a red glass ball on the top.

"That's because that was when Katrina ruled. I don't understand why she left; she never wanted her sister to rule." Tori looked at the back of her mind, trying to make sense out of that.

"So what did you mean by makeover?" Tori questioned. She spinned in the revolving stool, like the kind you'd see in a diner. Cat brought a large, pink and furry makeup case out of her closet.

"I have to give all of us makeovers; we can't have Knave knowing who you are tonight." She winked as she took out a brush. Tori wondered how this would turn out for herself…


	5. Author's Note

**I decided I should make one of these Review Responses. If you have any questions, please let me know and I'll respond as fast as possible. I'll private message you as well.**

**xBettiolx13-Thank you! I'm glad you think that; I try my best to make it unique and different as possible. I will though, be using some ideas of others, but not much :)**

**James888-That was a mistake I made, and I hope itdoesn't have any effect on the future chapters. Just foget she was there. The only characters right now are Tori(Alice), Beck(hatter), Andre(), Robbie(March hare), Cat(Cheshire Cat), Jade(Queen Of Hearts/Red Queen), and (Knave Of Hearts).**

**Jalicefreak66-I love having people's dreams come true with a simple story! Thank you for reading.**

**XxcoupleMseddiexX- Yes, that is true, but for a special reason. I won't tell you what it is, but in no way would Beck be able to rule the kingdom. ;) You'll see…**

**Freaklikepenny- I'm happy to hear that, hope you enjoy the rest of the story as much as the beginning. I think the ending will the best if you ask me ;)**

**NaturalArtificalFruit- Glad that I got you a prom dress. I'll be using more real-life dresses that get cuter and cuter. :)**

**Now, I figured I should say how I got my idea, and if I used any ideas from other movies/stories/etc. I will say it hear.**

**Victorious-This is where I got the characters, of course. It's amazing how the characters just fit so…well with Alice in wonderland.**

**Alice In Wonderland-This is where I got the plot. I used my imagianation, the relationships with the characters, and other things to make the story you are reading.**

**Daisygirl101's Sonic Fanfic "Amy In Wonderland"- When I was writing, I never even realized I was using some of her ideas. I won't tell you what, because that would ruin the surprise ;) I asked if I could still write accordingly to my plot, and she was more than happy to let me. Thank you, Daisygirl101!**

**Barbie and the Magic Of Pegasus- Don't laugh! I loved this movie when I was a kid, and I kind of still do. It just gives you that warm feeling you get when you watch something from your childhood. The 'ribbon of courage' and giant thing…Was from there.**

** I take credit for the merging of their plots with my own, but Victorious, their plots and stories, and soon to be other things are their rightfully. Enjoy the rest of my story!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Hatter, Andre, and Robbie all waited for Cat and Tori. They all looked different; Beck hair was lighter, Andre had lighter skin, and Robbie had tan skin and a different hairstyle.

Cat walked down. Her hair was brown and she had blue contacts in. She bounced on her heels, which were wearing silver flats with red bows. She wore an A-line Straps Sweetheart Short/ Mini Tulle Taffeta Cocktail Dress.

"You look amazing," Robbie said in awe of her beauty. Cat's cheeks flushed a red and she put her hands behind her back. She heard a door close and looked at the stairs, and so did everyone else.

Tori looked amazing. She had black hair that reached down to her hips. It was curled and cascaded down her neck. There was a red and white feather wrapped around a strand of hair. She wore a blue Style: Q284 and silver high heel booties. She walked down the steps.

"Ready to go," she asked, ready to go to this ball. Beck took her hand and they all walked out. "So, I have to flirt with Alex to get the sword?" Beck didn't want it to be true, but he nodded.

"Yeah, and we have to do it fast." They hurried to the castle so they could start. Only one more item was needed to defeat the queen.

They reached the castle. They walked in as a group, and Jade overlooked them. She brought Alex to her. "Is that them?" He shook his head no, sad that she wasn't here yet. But then he noticed the girl in the blue dress. She walked away from the group and started walking down a hallway.

She was beautiful; she had a perfect figure that he could see swaying underneath the dress. He walked away from his queen to follow the girl. The hallway had gold walls and red carpet. There were glass scones above their heads, giving it a glowing feeling.

"What are you looking for," he said. Tori froze, thinking that is was Alex. He walked up behind her and whispered. "This isn't part of the party." Tori turned around. Her 'violet' eyes looked at him.

"Parties aren't exactly my thing," she laughed. He pinned her to the wall by putting his hand up.

"They're not mine either." Thinking he could be quick, he leaned in for a kiss. She was surprised and ready to slap his face away. She wanted to run away, she didn't want to be kissing him; she wanted to be kissing someone else…She felt air rushing to her lips again, meaning he pulled away.

_There's the sword,_ her mind screamed. She looked down at his waist, and on his hip was the sword. She quickly glanced to the left and saw Beck. She widened her eyes, as to say 'help, I don't want to do this anymore!' he shook his head no and hurried away, so Alex wouldn't see him. Tori's mind groaned.

The sword, only think about the sword. "What's that," she said, pointing to the sword. He looked down, and eyed her questioningly.

"That's a sword. It's the Vorpal Sword; the most powerful sword in the universe. Nothing can beat it." He brought the sword out and swung it. He then looked at her again. She smiled, thinking of nothing else to do.

_That smile,_ he thought. _It's familiar…_He thought of being in the queen's room. He remembered where he saw that smile; it was the picture of Victoria. Anger rose in his eyes. Tori noticed this. She pushed his arm away and started running down the hall.

"Victoria!" He screamed. The hatter, Cat, Andre, and Robbie heard this. They hurried to the hallway where she was at. "Call the guards!" he yelled. The card soldiers came out of the wall through a portal and showed up in front of Tori.

She was grabbed and brought down to the cellar. She was thrown brutally into the cell, hitting her head heard. She whimpered. She then noticed she wasn't alone. There was a girl. She had blonde hair and pale white skin. She wore a floor length white gown.

"Who are you?" Tori asked, rubbing her head. The girl turned to her and smiled.

"Someone you don't know apparently. But I know you, Victoria Vega of England. The reason I know you is because I studied the prophecy. I told the queen that it would be fulfilled if she ever did wrong to her sister, and she threw me in the dungeon; I've been here for 2 years." Tori shook her head, seeing how cruel the queen was about the prophecy. Tori had to get out of here. There must have been a way. The only thing was she never had her ribbon, she never had her heart of a princess, and she never had the voice of an angel. She wasn't Victoria Vega, The prophecy filler. She was Tori Vega, scared girl that can't stick u for herself.

"I need to get home; I would fill the prophecy, but I can't. I'm not Victoria Vega." She then felt something poking her head uncomfortably. She pulled out the bobby pin and realized she could pick the lock. "I can get you out though." She fiddled with the lock and tried her best, and after a few tries, she got the lock to open. The door pushed open with ease.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way Victoria; I hope you realize who you're supposed to be."

Tori ran towards home. She was almost to the door where she had first gotten at. She then saw the book. She couldn't help but look at it. She walked closer, hearing the crunching of dead leaves underneath her heels. She opened the book.

She then heard a voice, a very familiar voice. "Tori! Tori, you can't leave." It was Cat. She was hanging in a tree, out of breath. Tori looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Why not!" Cat looked like she was about to cry too. She just had to spit it out. It was too scary of a thought to think of.

"Because the hatter is going to die!" Tori gasped and lost all anger. Tori then noticed the girl swinging her feet in the tree.

"Look for yourself," she said, pointing to the book. Tori did so. The book's words swirled into a picture. It was Beck and…Alex. They were in the Queen's Throne Room.

"Where is she?" Beck roared. He was ready to throw a punch at Alex. Alex just smirked.

"She's in the cellar. It's a shame too…" He looked at him with devious eyes and whispered So Jade wouldn't hear. "She would have been a wonderful animal in bed," he cackled. That had made Beck blow up. He grabbed a sword off the wall and charged at Alex. Alex pulled out his Vorpal sword and the swords started creating sparks.

The picture faded. That was happening now. "I don't have the Vorpal sword. He does." The girl jumped down from the tree.

"No he doesn't." Tori looked at her. The girl pulled out a sword, it shiner and thicker than the sword Alex had. "I do. The Vorpal sword can only go to someone with a pure heart, so it can be easily given to you." She winked. "I would do something about that dress though, you might trip." Tori nodded and pulled at the bottom of the dress. With a quick swipe, the dress was above her knees.

The girl also handed Tori a bracelet. "This is a wish bracelet. It lets you have one wish; it's because you saved me from the dungeon and I'm grateful for that." She smiled. Tori thought she recognized the heart charm on the bracelet.

"Cat, hurry and take us to the castle! Now," Cat nodded and she grabbed both Tori and the girl's arm. "Can I have your name, miss," Tori asked. She still never got a name from the girl.

When they were disappearing, Tori saw a faint smile from the girl. "Katrina…" she whispered, and there figures were gone from the forest.


	7. The End :C Or Is It?

Tori was standing in front of the castle. It was even darker and eerie than before. She heard Beck and Alex. She looked at a collapsed building. It was only orange/brown ruins that had stairs and a walkway. It was crumbling, but supportable in most spots. She rushed up the stairs. Beck had gotten Alex to the ground and saw Tori. He rushed over to her and they embraced tightly.

"I thought you were gone," he whispered as he pet her hair. She smiled when she saw how much he cared. She pulled away. He noticed Katrina. "How did you find her," his eyes widened.

"You meet people when in a dungeon." She winked and walked past him. She saw Alex now standing, with a cut above his upper lip. His short was all torn. She also noticed Beck's was similar. She raised the sword above her head nervously.

"What are you going to…" he looked at his own sword." Is that the Vorpal sword," he mumbled. She smiled.

"Exactly," she walked closer, swinging the sword as she walked. "And now I'm Victoria Vega." She swung at him, and he dodged. He had dropped his sword, leaving him weaponless. "The prophecy filler of Wonderland," she swung again, making him go against a wall. "Any last words, Alex?" Beck looked over from across the walkway. He noticed Alex moving his arm.

"I think I should be asking you that, Victoria," he smirked. Beck's eyes widened again when he noticed a dagger. He ran towards Tori.

"Victoria, watch out," he pushed her out of the way. He rolled on the ground, clutching his stomach. He landed on a crumbled column. He held his side tight.

"Hatter," everyone but Alex called. They ran towards him. The red blood stained through his shirt. Tori breathed nervously. She looked at her wrist and saw the bracelet.

"My bracelet," she gasped. She ripped it off her arm. The hatter noticed it was a wish bracelet. He gently pushed her arm away. "I wi-" she was cut off by the hatter.

"Tori, the kingdom first. I shouldn't be saved just this moment. I wish-and so do you- that Wonderland will go back to normal."

"You can't wish that!" Alex roared; he wasn't apart of Hatter's wonderland. He was a part Of the Red Queen's wonderland. When she would be dethroned, he would disappear. He never noticed his foot slip off the ruin, and he lost his balance. He looked at his landing; broken rocks. He screamed, knowing that it wouldn't help though.

Tori was about to cry hysterically. The tears were already rolling. "Hatter, how could you do that? We could have restored Wonderland together. It was your imagination after all." Sadly, Beck shook his head in pain.

"The problem is, when I turned 16, I had lost most of my imagination. The white queen used to be ruler then. But, someone had a larger imagination that me," he coughed.

"And a big head," Katrina mumbled.

"I thought I could help Wonderland, but I never had enough creativity; so, the Red Queen became ruler, and she imagined her castle, Alex, and her minions. I had no more control."

"But wait, why couldn't you rule?" Tori asked confused. Beck coughed.

"Some things are meant to be kept a secret," he winked. Tori pushed her hair behind her ear. Thinking quickly, she kissed Beck.

They kissed passionately in those small seconds. It was the best kiss either of them ever had. They pulled away. "We should get you fixed up, lover boy," Katrina laughed.

* * *

><p>Tori wore the same dress she wore when she first came down; it was cleaned thanks to the Queen. Wonderland was so much brighter; there was green grass with flowers of all colors blooming everywhere, there were no more ruins and broken buildings, and there were happy people of Wonderland and only knights in shining armor.<p>

Tori walked up the queen's stairs, wanting to venture a little bit. She never wanted to go downstairs though; the Red Queen was stuck with Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee in the dungeon. Two years for Katrina alone meant even longer for Jade with 'friends.' Tori walked down the hallway to see Beck standing on the balcony leading to a beautiful view of a white sand beach.

"Was _this_ your imagination," Tori teased. He laughed slightly, not turning around. She walked next to him. He wore a white suit and a white hat with the same multicolored scarf. She put her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her waist.

"Did you enjoy Wonderland?" Beck asked. Tori was careful of his stomach-long bandages.

"It was definitely exciting; Meet new people who aren't really new, save an underground imaginary land, and kiss this _really_ hot guy." Beck smirked.

"Is that so?" He leaned down and kissed her again. They had a more intimate kiss, since one of them weren't dying right then. She took his hat and put it on her head. He opened his eyes and laughed while kissing her.

"It's time," Andre said, interrupting their moment. Tori pulled away and wiped her mouth, and Beck cleared his throat. They walked hand and hand towards the tree she would take to go home.

Tori faced everyone. She tapped her toes upset, not wanting to leave. "I'm going to miss all of you," she said. She first went over to Katrina. "You need to run this place and make sure it doesn't go under; I can't come down here all the time," she chuckled. She then went to Cat and Robbie. They were cuddling, happy they made a move. Tori sighed and put a hand on her hip.

"I'm not leaving until you kiss the damn girl." Robbie blinked and looked at Cat. Cat shrugged and pulled Robbie onto her lips by his collar. He was shocked, but got into it.

She then went over to Andre. "I'm sorry for calling you a weird rabbit thing," Tori smiled. Andre was about to forgive her. "But it's still true," he remained flat faced. She laughed and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"My turn, I suppose?" Beck asked. "You're still wearing my hat," he chuckled. She gave it back to him. He placed it on his head properly. "I'm going to miss you," he said. He pecked her on the cheek. He took the key out and unlocked the door of the tree. It showed stairs that spiraled around the tree on the inside.

Tori waved and walked up the stairs alone. She looked at all the portraits on the walls. She saw Cat, Robbie, Andre, Jade, Katrina, and then finally…Beck. His picture looked so familiar, unlike all the other pictures. She must have seen it in the castle, though.

She walked up and then she opened her eyes. She was now home…

Meanwhile, in Wonderland…

"What a liar beck is," Cat chuckled walking with Robbie. "First, he gets us to drag Tori down to his imaginary world to meet his imaginary friends. Then he tells her he's never going to see her again."

"Well, he never lied about the imagination part; we really are his imagination. But, he never told her that he's real-life Beck and that's why he couldn't rule the kingdom; too much running back and forth." He made a movement with his hands. Cat giggled.

"Let's go see what's happening up there," she squealed. They hurried to the book.

"Show us Tori and Beck; Face Time Camera mode," she chuckled. This way they could see them too. They watched

Tori lied on the floor near the hole. She heard a voice call her name. "Tori," said Beck. She jumped up.

"I'm over here Beck," he came from the space between the hedges. He walked over to Tori and brushed a hair out of her face. "I must have fell asleep or something." He chuckled.

"Well, while you were dreaming, I got you out of your arranged marriage. I will now take the gratitude," he said cocky, holding his arms out for a hug. She jumped into his arms and hugged him by the neck. _But he wasn't Hatter…But he was the closest thing to him._

Beck looked at the tree and saw Cat's face. He pulled Tori off. "Go ahead and walked ahead, so everyone knows you're okay." She nodded and walked off. He hurried over to the tree. "You almost blew it, idiots. Why the hell did I install this," Beck mumbled the last part looking around the tree.

"Who knows why, but she's gonna find out," Cat said, putting her hands on her hips. Beck shook his head. He took off his hat, popped it up a little to make it its original shape, and pulled his signature scarf out of his pocket. He tied it to the hat.

"Time for this, to go in the closet," he winked to the camera. "Damn, I love my imagination." He smirked and left cat and Robbie. He would love to take Tori back, _as long as she thought he was the hatter._

* * *

><p><strong>So, All's well that ends well...Or does it? The queen's still in jail, Beck has a closet full of Wonderland stuff, and Tori has no idea what the hell is going on. Was this a smart idea? Could There be a sequel? *gasp* You decide ;)<strong>


End file.
